The Team Unites (18th)
Summary At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji and Jayden watch the Rangers train. Kevin accidently hits Mike. Jayden educates Mike to always keep his guard up. Mike fails to evade Jayden's attack. Jayden and Kevin demonstrate how to avoid the attack. After a flip, Kevin's pants fall down. Emily asks where Mike went. On the Sanzu River, the villains plan their next attack. The River is too low to flood the planet. Octoroo mentions that they need to frighten the humans to raise the Sanzu River with tears. Rofer enters Master Xandred's ship to offer his services. Rofer insults Dayu by telling her that she would be nothing without Master Xandred. At Bulk's place, Bulk introduces Spike to the clubhouse, where Spike will be learning the path of the Samurai. Bulk tells Spike to call him Sensei, not Uncle Bulk. At the Shiba House, Jayden plays with his Origami. Mentor Ji asks Jayden on Mike's whereabouts. At the arcade, Mike's friends watch him play a game. They ask him where he's been lately. Outside the arcade, Mike tells his friends about his problems. Rofer enters the scene and attacks the citizens. Mike runs towards Rofer and morphs into action. Rofer fires a blast that attacks Mike's friends. Green Ranger engages a quick battle against Rofer, who serves him a knuckle sandwich. Rofer follows up with surprise ground fist attacks. Red Ranger enters the scene to help his friend. Rofer knocks Red Ranger with the same attack. The remaining Rangers join their friends. Rofer retreats to re-hydrate. Back at the Shiba House, the girls help with Mike's injuries. Jayden informs Mike to stay away from his friends and family to keep them safe. Mike leaves to check up on his friends. At the arcade, Mike watches his friends from across the street. He makes the decision to stay away from them. At the Sanzu River, Rofer takes a nice bath. At the docks, Mike remembers the recent events and plans his next move. At the same time, Jayden meditates on the ground. With beautiful music in the background, the two Rangers plan their role in the upcoming fight. The next day, Rofer is back to menacing the city. Jayden and his friends enter the scene and perform the first morph in the season. Mike runs into the scene and performs an insta-morph. Go Go Samurai! The Rangers face off against the Nighlok and the group of Moogers. One by one, the Rangers summon the powers of their Spin Swords to clear out the Moogers. Red Ranger follows up with a Spin Sword Lightning Fury. It's good to be the Red Ranger. Green Ranger gets on his knees and anticipates Rofer's next move. As Rofer begins the attack, Green Ranger starts running and evading the arms. Green Ranger reaches a dead end, where Red Ranger leaps in front of him to block an arm. As Rofer recovers his arms, Green Ranger summons the Forest Vortex attack to defeat Rofer. The Rangers congratulate Green Ranger on defeating the Nighlok. Rofer grows to his large form. Green Ranger summons the Bear Zord and transforms into Mega Mode. The Rangers watch the short battle between the Bear Zord and Rofer. They summon their Folding Zords to join the fight. The zords combine into the Samurai Megazord for the first time in the season. Rofer continues his ground fist attacks against the Megazord. Red Ranger has a plan to sense his attack. The Samurai Megazord remains still as Rofer's arms moves closer to the Megazord. At the right moment, the Samurai Megazord evades the attack and follows up with a slash. The Rangers draw the Mega Katanas and perform the Samurai Megazord's final attack. The Rangers enjoy their victory. Back at the Shiba House, Mike's friends congratulate him. Mike informs them that he was successful with Jayden's help. Rangers Together Samurai Forever! Cast Category:Episodes